playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series, and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sly Cooper. Biography I'M NOT IN SHAMBHALA ANYMORE... A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. Gameplay Drake uses a varetity of guns and hand-to-hand combat skills. Movelist * **Brutal Combo - **Haymaker - Forward **Throw Grenade - Up **Slide Attack - Down **Punt Kick - (Air) **Drop Kick - Forward (Air) **Throw Grenade - Up (Air) **Double Swing - Down (Air) * **Run and Gun - **Magnum - Forward **Grenade Launcher - Up **Gau-19 Heavy Machine Gun - Down **Rope Swing - (Air) **Magnum - Forward (Air) **Grenade Launcher - Up (Air) **Uzi Spray - Down (Air) * **Oil Drum - **Tranquilizer Dart Gun - Forward **Zipline - Up **Coverwall - Down **Oil Drum - (Air) **Tranquilizer Dart Gun - Forward (Air) **Zipline - Up (Air) **Ledge Fall - Down (Air) *Item Pick-up - *Throws **Mighty Kick - Right Analog Stick Forward **Flip Up - Right Analog Stick Up **Back Punch - Right Analog Stick Down *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *Propane Tank - (Level 1): Drake throws out a propane tank and shoots it in mid-air, taking out anyone nearby. *Stone Pillar - (Level 2): Drake pushes over a large pillar, crushing any players beneath it. *El Dorado Sarcophagus - (Level 3): The El Dorado sarcophagus appears and opens, turning every other fighter into Descendants from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Drake also gains access to Eddy Raja's golden gun. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Nathan pulls out his journal and begins skimming through the pages saying "Not in Shambala...". Winning Screen Nathan shrugs his shoulders and smirks. Losing Screen Nathan throws his hand into the air and sarcastically rolls his eyes. Nathan claps his hands in a sarcastic way. Rival Sly Cooper Reason: unknown Easter Egg: Nolan North has voiced characters from both the Uncharted and Sly Cooper franchises, Nathan Drake for Uncharted, and El Jefe for Sly Cooper. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper are both thieves: Sly's entire family has been infamous for their thieving skills, and Drake grew up a thieving orphan before being found by Victor Sullivan. Another interesting fact is that both Sly and Drake say "five finger discount" when picking up items or killing opponents, again referencing their thieving backgrounds. Costumes Nepal Expedition The default appearance of Drake, which is based on his appearance in Uncharted 2: Among Theives Alternate Colors * Brown Shirt Winter Jacket Nate's jacket that he wore while in Tibet during Uncharted 2. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery NathanDrake as.png DrakeAlt.png|Winter coat costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Drake.png Nathan Drake.png NathanLvl3.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move NathanLvl3-2.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move Drake final move.jpg|Drake fending off Descendants in his Level 3 Super. Full.jpg Real Cole and Drake.png|Drake with Cole in the live-action trailer Drake intro.png|in the intro Sly vs Drake.png|Sly Cooper rivalry in the intro Trivia *Nathan Drake was first leaked along with Cole MacGrath when Eric Ladin stated that he was working with David Hayter and Nolan North. *Nathan Drake was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference along with Big Daddy. **Nathan Drake and Big Daddy are the only confirmed characters who do not have a trailer. *Nathan Drake was one of many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. **Drake is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Cole MacGrath, Kratos, and Sackboy. *Both of Nathan Drake's costumes originates from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, perhaps because it was the most critically popular game in the series. However, Drake's home stage, Stowaways, originates from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *Nathan Drake is the first of two characters to come from Naughty Dog so far, the second being Jak and Daxter. *Nathan Drake is considered one of the mascots of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Sackboy. References http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Drake Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Uncharted Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:Naughty Dog